


Don't Do It

by flapdoodle_noodle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flapdoodle_noodle/pseuds/flapdoodle_noodle
Summary: “Pixie Pop. Sweetheart. Marinette.” Jason pleaded.“Jason.”“Please, don’t do this. Think about it. If you do this, it’s over.”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from my Tumblr: @the-flapdoodle-noodle !

“Pixie Pop. Sweetheart. _Marinette_.” Jason pleaded. 

“Jason.”

“Please, don’t do this. Think about it. If you do this, it’s over.”

Marinette looked up into his eyes. “Jason, I’m sorry, but…” her eyes darkened. “I have to do this.”

“Marinette…” Jason’s eyes started to water. 

“UNO!!” Marinette yelled as she slapped a plus four card on the top of the pile. Jason sobbed as he drew four more cards into his deck. 

“I am never playing cards with you two ever again,” Tim groaned from his spot next to Jason, drawing a card. 

“Yeah! Mari, what the _fuck_ is up with your luck? I don’t think you’ve had to draw an extra card since Damian hit you with that plus two!” Dick cried. 

“Tt. The both of you were unnecessarily dramatic.” Damian sniffed. “Besides, she hasn’t won the game yet.”

Right after he said that, Marinette placed her final card on the pile. “I believe I just _did_ ,” she smirked. 

“Great,” Jason grumbled as he threw his cards onto the table. “Now I’ll never be able to live this down.”

“Oh hush,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “It was just a card game.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hA GOTCHA!! No angst in this fic (´꒳`∗)


End file.
